Render Me Speechless
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: Breaking up with your beloved has consequences, and it brings revelations. Unexpected revelations nontheless. ; EdwardxBella, BellaxOC **All Human** - ON HIATUS


**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Okay.... I'm nuts, right? _How many stories am I working on at the moment?  
_8 maybe? Yeah, I think it's, like, 8 stories or something now. ALTHOUGH, **Your Guardian Angel** will soon be finished..**

But anyways.. I get SOOO many idea, like, all the time and I need to write them down and all before I forget them and all, 'cause I do have bad memory. For real. No kidding!  


**But let's get back to the point.. this new story.. yeah, my buddy Chrissy inspired this one, so the whole story's dedicated to her! Love her to death! Without her this wouldn't have been possible, for real! And also, without her, Your Guardian Angel would be on hold for a very long time! She's ahmazing!!**

In every chapter there will be a song, well, two small parts of a song.. in the beginning and in the end.. for the first chapter it's Everybody's Fool **by **Evanescence**.**  
**  
STILL.. this story.. well, I'll just let you read and then see what it's about..**

..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!  


Chapter 1: Everybody's Fool

Bella's POV:

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Maybe I'm foolish after all, you know. I start dating a guy, and he's my first real boyfriend. And I expect it to last forever, you know. Of course he's so very sweet, gentle and kind, and I don't think of him as one of _those_ guys. How could my prince charming ever be like that? Impossible, I would say.

Obviously I'd been wrong.

We'd had a wonderful six months together, and I couldn't be happier. He was everything that I wanted and more. How silly of me to think that my life couldn't get worse?

Well, I'd been wrong. Dead wrong.

School had begun, and my 18th birthday was on the doorstep. I was excited to say the least. His sister Alice had planned something big, there was no doubt about it. I did hate surprises though, and I wished that it was nothing _too_ big, you know. She could often get out of hand and overdo things, much to my dislike. But even then you could not help but to love her. She was my amazing best friend, and I knew we would be best friends forever. No doubt about it.

Well, so it all started on my birthday, and we were over at his place. Alice had made a wonderful job with the decorations, and I was slightly jealous of it. It was perfection, and I was sure I could never in my life pull something like that off. But anyways, I was happy to be surrounded my his family and himself, all of whom I loved very much. Even Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, that hated my guts. And even Jasper, who was Alice's boyfriend, and who was always very non-talkative around me. I still cared for them, even if they perhaps did not care for me.

I was about to open my presents when Edward, my boyfriend,'s phone rang shrilly. Everyone got very silent and looked over at him, as he stepped out of the room, saying; "Will you excuse me for a minute..", a frown appearing on his face.

The atmosphere in the livingroom got tense, and quite awkward after he'd left. I stood by the highly decorated table, a gift in my hands, and the rest of them were scattered around the room in a loose circle. Emmett was lounging in an armchair, with Rosalie next to him. Alice was in Jasper's arms by the threshold of the livingroom. And Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, were a few feet away from me by the table. They stood, watching the door, waiting for Edward's return. As was I.

The minutes started passing by, and after about 20 minutes in total, he returned and acted as if nothing had just happened. It alarmed me, like it would any other person.

"Who was it?" I asked as he came to stand next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, it was no one in particular.." he replied vaguely, shaking it off with a shrug.

I didn't like the way he said it, but as when has he ever done anything bad before? So, I decided to let it go.

Yeah, as if I could let it go when it started happening more regularly!

The day after my birthday, when he and Alice were standing by their car, waiting for me, I saw him walk away as his phone rang again. Alice gave him a peculiar look, and then came to meet me.

Her smile was a bit plastic, in my opinion, as she greeted me with a hug. "Hey Bella!" she sang.

"Hey Alice," I said in a not so cheerful tone. "Where did Edward go?"

"Erm.. dad called.."

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked, and the worry of his behavior evaporated, but it's absense were soon to be filled with a new worry. Had something happened in the family?

"No idea." She said, with a frown on her small pixie-like features. "But he told me to tell you he'd meet you in class.."

"Okay," I sighed, and then we went to class.

I settled down in my chair, sighing, as I looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:25 it said. We began at half past.

Those five minutes passed, class started, and there was still no sign of Edward. Where was he?

I couldn't concentrate at all as I was worrying about him. He's never been late before, and it alarmed me. Had he suddenly called in sick and gone home? If he had, wouldn't he have told me? I'm sure he would have.

Class ended an hour later, and Edward still hadn't showed up. During the break between the first and second class I walked out of the building for some fresh air, and looked around for him. I noticed that his car was still here, so where was he?

I'm not sure why I did it, but I went over to his silver Volvo, and when I got there I was rendered speechless. Literally. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Moisture began to sting them, as the tears began their descent down my cheeks.

How could he?!

What I'd just seen... I could not simply forget that. I saw him hovering above a girl with strawberryblonde hair in the back of the car, and he had no shirt on. She had no shirt on either. Their tongues darted in and out of their mouths, dancing with more passion than he'd ever had with me.

I turned on my heels and ran over to my truck, hopping in and then drove, as fast as I could, home to my sanctuary.

Charlie wasn't home yet, obviously, and I was glad he wasn't. He would freak out if he saw me in the state I was in. He would kill Edward if he found out that he'd cheated on me. Even if he had hurt me I did not wish him harm in return. It just wasn't me to be like that.

Alice had called me during her lunchbreak and asked where I was, as I had not showed up for lunch, like I usually did. I told her I had gotten sick and gone home. It sounded like she didn't believe me, but she did accept my excuse anyway. And she told me that Edward was worried (as if!) and he asked if he could come over after school. I told her to tell him no, because I didn't want him to get sick as well. And I didn't want to talk to him either, but I didn't let them know that.

What was I going to do now?

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

**Okay.. what do you think?? Please, click the lil button below and leave me a comment!  
Feedback's greatly appreciated!  
Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!!**


End file.
